


Awakened

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lee Know - Freeform, Stray Kids Imagines, Vampire Turning, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: He was your protector, hidden in the shadows. But one night he just couldn’t stand being in the shadows any longer, making himself known to you.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Awakened

**warnings** \- _mentions of domestic abuse, slightly stalkerish behavior, blood, possessive behavior, oral (f receiving), fingering, cum eating, hair pulling, unprotected sex, rough sex, slight anal penetration (just barely)_

**_**this is also posted under my user on tumblr / clandestine-lixie **  
  
_ **

The very first day he saw you, you were playing hopscotch with the neighborhood children. He was drawn to you for reasons unknown and he felt this sort of protectiveness towards you. There was something about you, the way you giggled when someone made you laugh, or the way you would scream when you saw the ice cream truck pull up the street. You were just a child, but Minho would do everything in his power to protect you from the evils of the world, even if it risked his secret. 

He watched you grow, blossoming into a beautiful teenager. Watching you sneak out of the house to meet some friends late at night. You were sort of rebellious. But there came that time where you became a woman and Minho had a hard time containing his feelings for you. Seeing you as an adult did things to him that he never knew existed. You were a sophisticated business woman, living on the high end of town. What would a woman like yourself want to do with a vampire like Minho. You were a human, with a ticking time clock, and he was a man with eternal life, one who never ages.

————————

You have been in a relationship with your boyfriend for only a few short months, meeting him through mutual friends of yours. You adored him and he was so good to you. But on this particular night you had a heated argument which brought out the ugly in him. He slapped you across the face, the pain causing tears to stream down your cheeks. You left your penthouse in a hurry. Taking a walk through downtown has always been a sort of strange comfort for you. You clutched your sore cheek, the sharp stinging pain intensified with every teardrop that trickled down your face. Your boyfriend has never laid a hand on you before during an argument. But what made him do it tonight? 

The night air had a chill to it tonight. But of course you left in a rush, not grabbing your jacket on the way out. Crossing your arms over your chest, attempting to keep yourself warm. Thankfully the coffee shop was still open. The heat inside the building welcomed you, you ordered a warm cup of coffee. While you waited, you glanced out the coffee shop window and saw a handsome man walking across the street. The bell that hangs over the door rings as he enters.

You feel as though you’ve seen him from somewhere before, almost a sense of familiarity washes over you. You are stunned at his youthful beauty. His skin is flawless, his eyes darker than the night sky. His lips are just perfect, and his lower lip was dressed with a shiny silver lip ring. The gorgeous man orders a cup of coffee, you were mesmerized by his soft voice. He turns to look at you and you look away, embarrassed that you were caught staring.

“Miss, your coffee,” the barista calls, snapping out of your dazed state. You take your drink from the barista and look at the man beside you one last time before exiting the coffee shop. You take your time walking back to your penthouse, not particularly feeling like going back there just yet. Sipping on the steaming hot liquid slowly, it instantly warms your body from the cold night air.

The breeze picks up which causes your hair to blow in the wind. Your intoxicating scent wafted through the night. Your senses tell you to turn around. Turning, you see the man from the coffee shop was standing there with an awkward stare on his face. 

“C-Can I help you?” You can’t help but to stare into his dark eyes. “There are so many things you can help me with. But for one, if that boyfriend of yours ever hurts you again, I will make sure you are the last woman he ever touches.” The man states, while he adjusts the cuff of his leather jacket. “Excuse me?” You questioned, wanting to know how the hell he knows what happened just 30 minutes ago. “I know you heard me correctly. I won’t repeat myself, Y/N.” 

The man walks past you brushing his leather jacket clad arm against your bare arm, sending a cold shiver down your spine. You stand there stunned. He knew your name? How does he know? You wanted to chase after the man, but he’s far gone, vanished into the darkness of the night. Something about him is just all too familiar, as if he’s someone from your past, but you can’t place your finger on it. 

You walk back to your penthouse, dreading the feeling of even looking your boyfriend in the face after what happened tonight. You know you’ll forgive him, convincing yourself he didn’t mean to hit you. That is your weak spot, always taking people back for doing you wrong. Thankfully when you arrive back at your penthouse, your boyfriend is fast asleep. You will deal with it in the morning. You shower, with visions of the mystery man from tonight. How he knew that you had a boyfriend, and how he knew your name. You wash away this evening's dread. 

———————————————————————

 **** Minho paced his apartment back and forth all night long, thinking of you and how he wanted nothing more than to have you. He wanted to kill the prick who hit you. He just wants you all for himself, but your boyfriend was in the way. Minho can’t stand these feelings anymore, and he’s thirsty for blood. He walks to your penthouse, ringing the buzzer. Your boyfriend just happened to be awake, getting ready for work. He opens the door and Minho grabs him by the collar, dragging him out the door, shoving his frail body up against the wall in the hallway. 

“I should kill you right now, just for hurting her.”

“What? Who the fuck are you?”

“Doesn’t matter who I am, fucker.”

 **** Minho can hear the man’s rapid pulse beating in his neck, and he can’t wait to sink his fangs down onto the spongy artery, draining him of all his blood, and best of all his life. Minho’s mouth begins to water at the thought of gorging himself. Blood is something this man doesn’t deserve coursing through him. Bringing his mouth to the man’s neck, he stops suddenly. Minho can smell your intoxicating scent coming off your boyfriend's clothes. He backs away, he can’t bring himself to kill him right now. Just for the fact that your scent resides on him. 

“You listen to me you piece of shit. I’m going to let the disgrace of a human being that you are, live. You will break it off with, Y/n. If you don’t, well I can just kill you right now. The choice is yours asshole. What’s it gonna be?”

 **** “What? I-I don’t understand,” your boyfriend stuttered. Minho opens his mouth, exposing his pearly white fangs. The man looks at Minho with utter shock written across his face.

“O—okay. I’ll break up with her. Please don’t kill me.”

Minho watches the man run back into the penthouse, hearing him rummaging around. Listens for him as he hurriedly tosses things into bags. The man rushes out of the door, terror coursing through him and he barely spares a glance at Minho.

 **** “You stay the fuck away from her, got me?”

The man shakes his head as he runs away from Minho. Stupid man left the door open to your penthouse. Now Minho’s curiosity has the best of him. He enters your place, smelling you everywhere. Your scent has been his weakness for years, it's just so intoxicating to him. He runs his hands over pictures of you with friends on the wall. You make him so damn weak. He follows your scent to a bedroom where you are curled up in the fetal position, looking so peaceful and angelic as you slept. Your hair cascading over the white pillow case, a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of your mouth. He brings his cold hand to your cheek, brushing his fingers along the area where you were bruised. You flinched and Minho backed away from you. 

“I will make you mine. Y/N. I will find a way and I will make you mine. Forever.”

—————————————————————

Later that morning, you rise up from your bed. Noticing that your boyfriend is gone, and all his belongings are gone as well. Confused. You walked into the kitchen, the coffee maker still had coffee sitting on the burner. It’s almost as if your boyfriend left in a hurry. You see a note attached to the refrigerator. Pulling it off the fridge and reading it out loud.

**_Y_ / _N,_**

****

**_We can’t be together anymore. I’m sorry that I have to break it off with you this way. Also, I’m sorry for what happened last night. You deserve someone much better than me._ **

****

**_Sorry,_ **

**_-Will_ **

****

What the hell does this mean? You grab your phone off the table and start texting your now ex boyfriend. You are upset, and crying is the only thing you want to do right now. Your vision blurs with tears as you type out the text message.

_**Y/N:** Want to explain this note, Will?_

No response, so you send another text message.

_**Y/N:** Hello?_

The last message doesn’t go through, almost as if you were hard blocked from sending anymore messages. You are fuming at this point, and just to make matters worse you have to get ready for work. The entire time you are getting ready, you try thinking of things to cheer you up. Then your mind is back on the mystery man from last night. You desperately try to remember where you’ve seen him before. You grab your things and head out for the coffee shop for some much needed caffeine. 

**** Your eyes feel slightly puffy from all the crying you’ve done all morning. You're hoping by the time you arrive at work, they’ll be back to normal. You have a few extra minutes than usual, after ordering a coffee, you take a seat by the window. Your hands wrapped around the hot coffee cup, you take in the calming aroma of the coffee. From the corner of your eye, you see the man from last night. You quickly push your chair back, grabbing your coffee and hastily walking out the door. 

You try to catch up to him, but he’s just too fast. He's gaining distance when he abruptly comes to a complete stop and turns around. Once again you are stunned at his beauty. Mesmerized and frozen in place. What was it you were going to say? He made you forget everything. There's that stare again, and his chest is rising and falling with every breath he takes. He grabs your wrist, causing you to drop your coffee onto the ground. He drags you down the street and into a dark rundown building. You pull your wrist away from the man, and he lets go. What is this man's problem? He's making your head spin.

“Want to explain yourself? What that was about last night and how do you know my name?”

He just stares at you, almost smiling. Smirking at your questions, that you're determined to have answered. He moves closer to you, invading your space. Feeling his breath against your face. You push yourself up against the wall, your palms flat against the hard surface. You are stuck, trapped between nothing but the wall and the mysterious man who stands in front of you. 

“I don’t think I have to explain myself. What was that about last night? Your boyfriend hit you, that’s what happened. I’ve known your name for a long time, Y/N.”

You keep thinking to yourself that he’s familiar to you, that you’ve seen him before, but where? Maybe he’s from your childhood or someone from when you were in college. 

**** “Stop, your brain makes me tired when you think like that.”

“W-What? Since we are on a first name basis here. Can you tell me your name?”

“Just call me, Minho.”

Minho, that definitely is not a name you’ve heard before. He brings his hand to your cheek, and the feeling is ice cold. He glides his fingers against the spot where you were hit last night. You can’t help but feel a sense of safeness with Minho. His eyes meet yours, they have a certain glow to them, but they're hiding a secret behind them, you're almost certain.

He moves closer to you, and it feels like the air around you is being sucked away. His cold lips meet yours, and you savor the feeling of his lip ring as it grazes your lip. You close your eyes as your body goes numb, almost like he’s just cast a spell on you. He moans into your mouth, which sends a needy feeling straight to your core. Minho lifts you up off the ground and your legs instantly wrap around his waist. His lips never once leave yours, your tongues dance with each other. 

Minho reaches his hand out, fumbling for the handle to open the door, and enters the dark room. He slams the door shut with his foot. You slide down his body, your feet planting back down onto the ground. You both stumble over things, your mouths never once breaking apart. Minho sits on a lounge chair, grabbing your waist and pulling you down to him, you end up straddling his lap. 

**** “I’m going to be late for work and where are we?” You said, looking around the dimly lit space.

 **** “So many questions, Y/n. Your brain just never stops, does it?. We are in one of my many apartments throughout town. And please just call in sick, because there are so many things I want to do to you right now.” His fingers brush along your rosy red cheek.

 **** You bring your lips back to Minho’s soft lips, passionately kissing him. You grind your pelvis into his groin. Feeling his erection against your dress slacks, poking you in all the right places. He trails wet kisses down your neck, suckling on your flesh, sending goose pimples along your heated skin. Minho can feel the pulse in your neck against his lips. He’s doing everything in his power to contain himself. 

“Let me take care of you, Y/n. Let me show you what it’s like to be with a real man.”

 **** You moaned at that thought of Minho taking you right now. You hardly know the man, he’s a damn stranger, and just his words alone make you swoon. You reach for the phone on the table beside the lounge chair, dialing your work. Minho has a smirk drawn across his face as you tell them you won’t be coming in today. You slam the phone down. Your attention is now back on the gorgeous man in front of you. His lip twitched in satisfaction.

You bury your nose in the crook of Minho’s neck, breathing in his masculine woodsy scent. You raked your tongue along his collarbone. Minho throws his head back, a sharp hissing sound comes from between his clenched teeth. He wanted to take care of you. He picks you back up, carrying you to his master suite. The room is dark, but with various shades of red adorning the room. Minho lays you on the silky bed sheets. The mattress welcomes you like your body was made to be there. 

His wet mouth descends down your body. He palms your stomach, gliding his hand up your shirt. He helps you slide the shirt over your head, exposing your black lacy bra. He’s stunned at your beauty. He’s always wondered what you would look like lying underneath him, and now he has his chance. You're everything he’d imagined you’d be and he's just barely begun with you. He pulls your bra cup down, leaning in he swipes his wet tongue along your nipple, swirling it around. You grab a hold of his messy brown locks. Guiding his head between each breast, making sure he gives each one the same attention as the other. His intense dark eyes now glowing, they make contact with yours, they are full of nothing but pure lust. You can’t stand the anticipation anymore.

“I feel like you can make me forget the hurt, Minho,” you pleaded. 

“Oh, I think I can, Y/n,” he uttered. Minho’s hands are pulling at the buttons of your pants. His fingers graze against your scorched skin, as he slides them down your legs, tossing them to the side. You rise up from the bed and get on your knees. You eagerly unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his thick thighs. Palming his cock over his tight briefs, you discover he’s very well endowed. Your mouth is watering at the thought of what it would taste like in your mouth.

 **** “As much as I’d love to have those soft, pretty lips around my dick right now. I’m here to take care of you, Y/n. Now lay back down and let me pleasure you.” You obliged, laying back down onto the mattress. Minho rips your panties off in one swift pull, you mouth agape at the gesture. 

**** Minho crawls down between your legs, spreading them apart with so much strength. You could hear a faint growl come from within him. He glides his fingers through your slickness, he hisses as he looks up at you. He leans down closer to your pussy, inhaling sharply, his eyes fluttering shut. “This is mine,” he groaned as his tongue danced against your clit. 

He plunged two fingers into your dripping entrance as his tongue continued to flick at the sensitive nub. You found yourself grinding against his mouth, wanting so much more of what he was willing to give you. He used his free hand to push you down. God, he was so strong. Hearing him moan against you while he pleasured you was a whole other level of hot, something you’ve never experienced even with your ex.

 **** “Minho, I’m gonna cum, ooh god yessss,” you cried out in pleasure. He thrusted his fingers faster, feeling your walls clenching around him, your juices spilling onto his fingers. He placed one last kiss to your swollen clit, slowly pulling his fingers out. He brought them to his mouth, licking off every bit of your arousal.

“You taste as good as you smell, Y/n.”

Your cheeks blush as you reach down, pulling on his briefs, tugging them down, while Minho helps you. You glance down briefly before he enters your wet core. He brings his attention to your lips, kissing you with such passion. You could taste yourself in his lips, and it just turned you on even more. He thrusts in and out of you, your walls adjusting to his girth. He’s making you feel so damn good. But he’s being way too gentle with you. You grab Minho by the shoulders, knowing he’s ridiculously strong, but you try it anyway. You flip Minho with all your might onto his back. You are now straddling him and he’s got a look of fury in his eyes. 

“What was that move,Y/n?” He asked, as you slowly sank down onto his big cock. Fuck, you are filled to the brim this way. You give Minho a sly ass grin, bouncing up and down on his cock. His hands are on your hips, his nails digging into your flesh, your breasts swaying all over. You lean down, brushing your lips across his. You bite down on his lower lip, tasting him. Minho takes over and thrusts deep into your pussy. Hitting your g-spot just right. Resting your hands on his chest, you throw your head back, feeling your climax building in the pit of your stomach.

“Cum for me, Y/n, just let go,” Minho pleased, he dug his nails into your skin deeper. Deep enough that he drew blood. You lose yourself, as you ride out your orgasm. Minho is right behind with his own release, filling you up as his seed spills out and drips down your inner thighs. He pushes you off his body in a rush, as he darts across the room and slams the bathroom door shut. Leaving you alone and unsure of what that was about. 

**** You are so confused as to what’s going on. You look down at your hip, noticing a little bit of blood, he must have scratched you. Confused and exhausted, you lay under his warm covers, and sleep takes over before you know it. You dream about Minho, but it’s from your past. You were a child, but there is Minho. He brought you back home after you wandered away from your house. He looks exactly the same as he does in the present. You remember wandering away from your home when you were little and a pretty man bringing you back. You remember his beauty and his youthfulness. You raise straight up from the bed, your breath hitched. You look beside you and Minho is sitting up against the headboard.

“You, I remember you Minho! How the fuck!? W-W-Why haven’t you aged?” You start to cry. You remember it all too well. If it wasn’t for him, who knows where you would have ended up, dead, captured, or possibly sold to traffickers. “You never seem to amaze me with that mouth and brain of yours, y/n.” Minho reaches for your cheek, swiping away your tears. 

He takes a deep breath, knowing he has to tell you something that will ultimately end this. What would you want to do with someone who can’t give you anything a human can give you? A child or someone to grow old with, Minho can’t give you any of it. “I’m a monster, Y/n.” You don’t understand what he means. A ‘monster’? What does that even mean?

“Monster? I highly doubt that for a second, Minho.” You bring yourself closer to him, looking him directly in his now dark eyes as if they hold all the answers he's hesitant to give. “I’m not human,Y/n. I’m a blood sucking vampire. I’m stuck this way forever. I will never grow old, I can’t give you children. You don’t want to be with someone like me.” Minho gets up off the bed and looks out the window. 

You get up off the bed, standing behind him. “Have you been watching over me all this time, Minho? Is that why you know my name? That you know everything about me?” You wrap your arms around his waist, resting the side of your cheek against his naked back. His chilled skin feels good against your warm skin.

You turn Minho around, again looking him in his eyes. Placing your hands on his shoulders. “I’m not sure what the future holds or how I really feel, what even to call these feelings. But you definitely make me feel safe and I’m drawn to you for reasons I’d love more than anything to explore. Don't call yourself a monster either. Monsters aren't selfless and they certainly wouldn't treasure mere mortals such as myself the way you apparently have been. ” 

Minho cups your cheeks, bringing his soft lips to yours as he smiles into the kiss. Trust that you would continue to be everything he'd ever dreamed of and still maintain some sass at the same time. “I would love to see what the future holds for us, Y/n.”

———————————-

**_1 year later ~_ **

****

You laid in bed, your cheek pressed against Minho’s chest. You swirled your finger down his abdomen. He kissed the top of your head, then rested his head there. “Minho?” You questioned. “Hmmm.” You felt his chest vibrate against the side of your cheek. “I want to be like you. I want to be what you are.” 

“You don’t want to be a vampire. We are gross disgusting creatures who feed off the living.” Minho rises up from the bed, and you sit up wrapping the blanket around your body. “But, Minho. It’s been a year, and I’m so ready. I want to be with you forever at this age. I feel like everyday that goes by I feel a little older. I love you, Minho and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as a vampire.”

This question has only come up a few dozen times since you’ve been in a relationship with Minho. He always pushes the subject down every time it’s brought up. “I love you, too and trust me I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But I don’t think you realize what being a vampire entails. It’s no fun. If I had a choice, I’d rather have been dead then brought back to life as a vampire.” 

Minho gets back on the bed, hovering over your body. The special glow in his eyes is there. It’s a certain glow that's there when he’s thirsty, but not for blood, but ultimately for you. Minho brushes his thumb across your soft pink lips. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you?” He pressed his cool lips against yours. You run your hands up and down his veiny arms.

“Well, if you aren’t going to turn me. At least be a good vampire and fuck me really good,” you chuckled at your own words. Minho’s eyes grew wide, his tongue snaking across his lower lip. He grabs onto your wrists, pinning them above your head. He uses his other hand and yanks at your lacy panties. “Always in the way,” he said, as he tugs a little harder, shredding the thin material in half. “You know, you’ve ruined a lot of my panties this way.”

 **** “Shhh, I’ll buy you a whole draw full later.” His wet tongue traveled along your jawline. He enters you ever so slowly, savoring the feeling of being inside your warmth. “I could stay buried inside you for the rest of eternity.” His thrusts grow harder, you wrap your legs around his lower back, digging your bare heel into him. “Oh god, Minho yesss,” you whimpered. His lips stay pressed against your neck, you could feel him nibbling down. 

You trusted him, but he’s not so sure he could trust himself right now. He growls as he slams into you harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room. You closed your eyes, as you felt something sharp pierce the skin on your neck. Everything starts to feel strange as if the life is being drained right out of you. Sparks of white light explode behind your eyelids. The stabbing feeling in your neck intensifies along with the orgasm that rips through your entire body.

“Minhooooooo.” Your voice drifts off into utter silence. Minho pulls away from your neck. Shocked at what he’d just done. He wipes the back of his hand across his blood stained lips. He shakes your body violently, but you don’t wake. Blood seeps from the two puncture wounds on your neck. Puncture wounds that he created. He runs his hands through his messy hair. “OH MY GOD, Y/N. PLEASE WAKE UP!” He shouts, his voice bouncing off the walls. A single tear trickles down his cheek. 

This was what he was scared of. He was scared of letting you in. Scared that the day would come where he got too carried away with you. He was so into the moment that he just couldn’t help himself. He felt your pulse beating against his mouth, the hungry vampire in him unleashed. He placed his cold hand onto your cheek, you were just barely warm, your lips were slowly turning to a pale pink. 

He moves to sit on the edge of the bed. His elbows resting on his thighs as he cries into his hands. After a few short moments. You rise up with a loud breathy gasp. Minho turns his head and sees that you very much alive, but are you really alive? “Minho, I-I feel funny,” you said with a choked groan, grabbing at your throat. Your throat felt like a thousand shards of glass were sitting in your esophagus, stanning you all at once. Minho gets back onto the bed, kneeling beside you. 

He knows exactly what you need. It’s blood. That feeling is all too familiar to him. “Fuck. I’ll be right back.” Minho rushes down the hallway and down the steps to the musty basement where he keeps a fridge full of blood bags. He rushes back into the bedroom. He uses his teeth to bite off a piece of plastic from the blood bag. “Drink this. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

You take the blood bag from Minho’s grip. Unsure of what to think of all this. You suck out all the irony tasting blood out of the bag, some even drips down the corners of your mouth. Instantly your throat felt so much better, the painful feeling now gone. “Well, looks like you got your wish, Y/n. I’m so sorry this happened.” Minho really hated himself for everything. He knew that being intimate with a human was the ultimate sacrifice. 

Now, you are a monster just like him. 

—————————-

 **** The next morning you woke with Minho’s arm wrapped around your body, his face buried in the crook of your neck. The sex after you turned was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. The orgasms were so intense. Your senses were more amplified to every touch, and every feel of Minho’s skin against yours. 

You slowly peeled yourself away from Minho, kissing him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. You stood naked in front of the large bathroom mirror, staring at your reflection. Your glide your fingers across your cheeks. Your skin is much paler, but more youthful looking, your once colorful eyes are now dark specks of grey. You also notice two dried bloody scabs on your neck where Minho bit down with his fangs.

So, this is what being a vampire is like. You brush your messy hair out of your face with your fingers. You open your mouth to check out your blood sucking fangs, but they aren’t there. Minho walks into the bathroom shirtless, his grey sweats hanging low off his hips. He wraps his arms around your waist, and pressed his lips against your shoulder. 

“I thought I would look a little different. But I pretty much look the same as I did yesterday.” Minho laughs and turns you around, placing his hand on your cheek. “What did you think you were going to look like? You're a vampire now, baby. Only thing now is that you have eternal life, and of course blood is on the menu from now on.” 

You wrap your arms around Minho’s neck, bringing him closer to you. “I just thought I’d look different, that's all.” Minho captures his lips with yours, his hands tangle in your hair, giving your locks a slight tug. You have no idea what gets into you at that very moment. You shoved Minho up against the wall so hard that it put a large crack in the drywall. You stood there stunned at your strength.

“Holy shit, baby. I guess I should also tell you that having lots of strength is another plus for us vampires.” You definitely couldn’t have done that as a human. Minho was always too strong for you. This could totally work to your advantage. The thought about having a little bit of control while intimate with him was right up your ally. “Oh, I could have a little fun with this.” You pressed your finger against his abdomen, gliding your nail across his perfectly chiseled stomach. 

“Fun? Ha, I’ll just show you fun.” Minho picks you up roughly, carrying you over his shoulder, slapping you on the rear. You found yourself giggling loudly. He walks back into the bedroom, throwing you down onto the bed, the mattress making a loud creaking noise upon impact. Minho pulls his sweatpants off, tossing them to the floor. He grabs you by the ankles, dragging your body down to the edge of the bed so you are closer to him. You chuckle at the gesture. “You think this is funny? I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll feel me inside you for days.”

“Is that a promise?” You asked.

“So damn sassy.” Minho spreads your legs open, running the tip of his leaky cock through your slick folds. “So wet for me already.” You arch your back off the bed as Minho enters you. He snaps his hips hard into you, he presses his thumb against your throbbing clit. “Ahhh, fuck,” you cried out in pleasure. Minho snapped his hips even harder. The bed squeaked so loudly, you could hear the wood in the box spring cracking with every thrust. 

**** All the sounds around you are just so amplified, you could hear every little noise. The sensations were just out of this world. “Harder, Minho,” you screamed, moaning so loudly that it echoed off the walls. Suddenly, Minho uses all his strength to flip you over on to your stomach, pulling at your hips, raising your ass in the air. He smacks your ass hard as he rams his cock into your pussy. He takes some of your wetness and presses his thumb over your puckered hole. The place where no one has ever been before. It was sacred territory, but you were willing to give Minho its virginity. 

“Take me there,” you begged, sounding so eager. Minho thrusted harder, sending your body forward. His thumb pushing into your hole. “Not today. This takes time, and lots patience. Right now I don’t have patience.” Minho grabs onto your hips more, digging his nails into your flesh. He pounds harshly into you, and god it felt so good to be fucked in this position. You could feel all of him inside you this way. The tip of cock grazed your sweet spot over and over again.

 **** Minho grabs a fistful of your hair, and pulls hard. Your head snaps back as he thrusts hard into you. Stars began to explode behind your eyelids. Your legs quivered, you could barely hold yourself up. “Oh my god, yessss,” you screamed. Minho growled as his orgasm ripped through him. You felt his cock twitch inside you as your walls milked his cock.

Minho reached his hand around to your throat snapping your head back. He raked his slick tongue along your damp salty skin. “God, I love you so much. And I get to have you forever.” You swooned at his words, and he truly was yours forever.

———————

Later that day, Minho took you out for a little stroll through downtown. Visiting the coffee shop, doing some panty shopping since he kept shredding every pair you owned during those intimate moments. Minho went to the cash register to pay for all the new panties he picked out for you. Excusing yourself you went outside the store to get some fresh air. Being around all the humans inside the cramped store was affecting you a little bit. This is still all very new to you. 

You were looking down at your phone when you heard a familiar voice. “Y/n?” You look up and it’s your ex boyfriend, Will. You aren’t sure what to say, but the thought of gorging yourself on this human would be so satisfying. “Why hello, Will.” You look inside the store window and see Minho was still standing in line. Good you have some time to kill. Literally. 

**** “You look really good, Y/n. You look a little different. Are you wearing contacts?” Stupid human. You grab Will by the collar of his shirt and pull him down a dark alleyway where no one was in sight, shielding you away from the busyness of the city. “Do I look different? What colors are my eyes right now?” You throw the man’s back against the brick wall of the building. “What the fuck, Y/n? When did you get so strong?” 

“Oh you know. I’ve been working out, silly.” You could hear the man’s heart beating against his rib cage. Thud. Thud. Thud. You pushed your body closer to his, your nose was just inches away from his neck, the artery was right there that you could practically taste it. “Oh there you are, baby. I was nervous someone ran off with you.” Minho pulled you away from your ex boyfriend. You wanted the man’s blood so badly, your mouth was salivating over it.

“Will, nice to see you, again. I don’t know what’s gotten into her. But we’ll just be going now.” Minho grabs onto your wrist, pulling you back out to the busy downtown area, where people whizz on by all around you. Hearing every single thought going through their heads. “Are you trying to get caught, Y/n? That could have been so bad. God, I have so much to teach you my little vamp. Let’s get you home so I can educate you on some vampire 101.”

  
  



End file.
